


The Autobiography of Azir al-Khalil

by Kabewmer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabewmer/pseuds/Kabewmer
Summary: This is a backstory that I wrote for a DnD character with a mixture of Muslim and Faerun influences. This is in no way completely accurate to the lore, but it's still a fun thing for me to have.





	The Autobiography of Azir al-Khalil

I was born to the Grand Caliph Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir and one of his Qaynat, my mother, and was destined for a life of limited privilege from birth, but Kader(Fate) had other plans for me. I always found that I had a particular knack for remaining unseen when I didn't want to be found. I was quick, I was quiet, and enjoyed using these skills to escape my tutors and obligations, much to my father’s disappointment. On my 6th birthday, an adventurer returning from the Grey Jungle visiezted my father and presented him a gift. It was a clutch of many snake eggs of the Brush Viper, our family crest’s animal. The Grand Caliph had the brilliant idea to present each of his son’s with an egg from the clutch to become guardians of the line of al-Zahir. He then hired the adventurer who was a skilled ranger of much renown, to remain to train the vipers and to supervise their development. His name was Drizzt Do’Urden and for a short time, he became my mentor in the ways of stealth. He had heard within my father’s court that I was a troublemaker, sneaking about at all hours of the night, and disappearing for hours when it was time for lessons. One such night, he chose to follow me on my escapes without my knowing, just to see if there was any truth behind these claims. Naturally there was, and I went roaming yet again. He caught me inside of the botanical garden, admiring the flowers that would be used by the şifaci with their potions and poisons. He approached me silently leaving me unaware of his presence, and apprehended me before I could escape. Instead of turning me in, he showed me the art of stealth in a way I never would have discovered on my own. He worked me through distributing my weight to soften footsteps, as well as the best way to blend into the shadows to prevent detection.Our lessons continued every night for three years until his task was finished and the vipers had reached maturity. On the day he left, he presented to me an ice blue viper which I immediately fell in love with. The viper, which I had named Arkadasi(Companion), was magical in nature and could communicate with me in simple phrases and sentences. He would accompany me everywhere, and was with me on the day of my abduction by the Soft Whisper. (WARNING: THIS IS HOMEBREW CANON). My father had decided that he was no longer willing to put up with my antics. If I wanted to hide and sneak around, he would gift me to his faithful assassins where they would mold my irresponsible stealth into a lethal weapon.   
In the dead of the night, I was visited by a robed figure who hid their face under a mask. They told me I had 10 minutes to pack whatever belongings I wished to bring with me, and that any attempt to resist was futile. Arkadasi had already been incapacitated at this point leaving me defenseless again my kidnapper. I did as I was told and packed a few measly belongings, among which was my treasured piece of my old mentor’s cloak as well as my loyal friend who had only been sedated. I was escorted out by the figure, who seemed to almost float above the ground with how light and level their step was. We never saw a soul, and I later discovered that my father had intentionally ordered his mamluks and servants away, other than my own mother who was clad in similar attire to my kidnapper, the difference between them being my mother did not wear a mask. Her usual warmth was ice cold and she referred to the kidnapper as Grandmother, ignoring me entirely. I was taken to the basement of the mosque of Hakiyah the Honest, where I would be greeted as the newest Acolyte of the Soft Whisper, a holy slayer organization. It was here I would endure the worst kind of hell imaginable for years to forge me into a killer. Were it not for the continued company and kindness of Arkadasi, I would never have made it through the brutality of the Soft Whisper. I felt betrayed by my mother, who had subjected me to this hell, and I felt betrayed by the Grandmother who I had discovered was my Great Aunt. Soon I became the charismatic and deadly assassin the Soft Whispers were known for being, and I was provided with my first target. It was a simple beggar who had once passed along information to the spies of the Lotus Court. The information had been meaningless as the spies were quickly dispatched by the Soft Whisper, but his crimes went unpunished. Until I introduced myself to him of course. It was a simple mission, and I adhered to the Code of Hakiyah.

Prove the wrongdoings of the target  
The assassin does not take a contract unless the contact can prove the guilt of the one we kill   
Do not reveal your identity while on the hunt  
You will not speak  
Your face will not be shown  
You will not be seen  
It must be personal  
The target must be killed with the jambiya  
I followed the code to the letter and accepted my contract based on Hakiyah’s teachings. Before I had only known the hardship, the pain, the suffering of becoming an assassin. Now I enjoyed it. The thrill of the hunt, moving from alleyway to alleyway unseen and unheard. I felt excitement coursing through my veins at the fact that I was doing good work for my father, and that my trials would finally be over. The satisfaction I felt when I slid my blade across the beggar’s throat was unlike any experience that I had previously felt. I had never felt so alive as when I took their life. I don’t know what possessed me to say it, but I felt the need to whisper into the beggar’s ear

tanrı ruhuna merhamet etsin (May the gods have mercy on your soul)

I know not, what drove me to say such a thing. Perhaps it was Hakiyah’s lessons on judgement and justice, or perhaps it was my own morality attempting to ease a dying man into his passing. Either way, It lingered within my mind, and became a part of my ritual when I killed. I had only been 16 at the time. For years, I collected contracts and killed low level targets that conspired against our Caliph, but I think the most difficult assignment was the one the Grandmother chose to bestow upon me. The assignment I am still on to this day. I was tasked with hunting down and killing the esteemed Ranger Drizzt Do’Urden as he had been proven to have taken a job from the Lotus Court within the Grey Jungle. He had betrayed the Grand Caliph despite the kindness my father had shown him all those years ago, and it was my job to exact the Caliph’s revenge on him. This mission has brought me far beyond the Land Of Fate of which I had called home, and my only companion is my dear friend Arkadasi. Fate stays its hand for no one, and it was Drizzt Do’Urden’s time to die.


End file.
